Sweet Dreams
by Okami Moony
Summary: "¿Y qué si me gustas, Zoro?" Yaoi. Lemon.


**Estoy orgullosa de mí, ¡por fin escribo un ZoSan que me gusta lo suficiente como para subirlo aquí! Espero que a vosotros también os guste ^^ He intentado que los personajes mantuviesen su personalidad original, y creo que no lo he hecho demasiado mal, espero.**

**Advertencia:** **Yaoi y lemon.**

* * *

><p>El Thousand Sunny seguía su travesía con las primeras luces de la mañana iluminando el cielo. En la cubierta de césped dormían Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, acunados por una agradable brisa veraniega y el bramido del mar. Nami realizaba su turno de vigía nocturna sin poder evitar que un bostezo se le escapase cada cinco minutos; Robin dormía sola en el camarote de las chicas; y Franky se había quedado frito a altas horas de la madrugada sobre la mesa de trabajo de la carpintería.<p>

En el camarote de los chicos se encontraban Sanji y Zoro, quien se despertó de golpe debido a unos ruidos que al principio no logró identificar. Oía susurros que no decían nada claro y una respiración agitada. Al principio pensó que otros piratas podrían haber abordado el barco, por lo que se incorporó en su litera con los cinco sentidos puestos en los ruidos. De inmediato supo de dónde procedían los sonidos y se asqueó un poco. Sanji estaba en la parte inferior de la litera de al lado, profundamente dormido, bocabajo, sonrojado, con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios y con la mano derecha metida en los pantalones mientras hacía pequeños movimientos de cadera.

–Ah… Nami-san… –eso fue lo único que el espadachín logró identificar de los susurros.

Se dio cuenta de que la mano de Sanji realizaba su propia actividad dentro de los pantalones, y a Zoro se le ocurrieron tres motivos para darle una paliza en ese momento: 1. Haberle despertado; 2. Ser testigo de semejante espectáculo; 3. Saber que esa misma mañana tendría que desayunar lo que el cocinero hubiese preparado… con esa mano.

El espadachín cogió un zapato de Sanji y se lo tiró a la cabeza con toda la fuerza que pudo.

El cocinero se quedó quieto y callado un segundo para después despertarse poco a poco, como si hubiese sido un canturreo mañanero de los pájaros lo que le hubiese despertado en vez de un zapatazo en la crisma. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor antes de estirarse, lo que le supuso un alivio al espadachín, pues se había sacado la mano de los pantalones y no había rastro de sueño húmedo ni nada.

– ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó a Zoro con un deje de malhumor por haberle despertado de aquel sueño tan maravilloso en el que estaba con su Nami-san.

–Pasa que no es de mi especial agrado oírte gemir en esos sueños pervertidos que tienes, ni ver como casi te corres –le contestó en el mismo tono–. Eso pasa.

Sanji se sonrojó y frunció el entrecejo.

–Yo no puedo controlar lo que sueño, ¿vale?

Zoro compuso una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Si en parte te entiendo y te tengo lástima. No te comes una rosca y no te queda más remedio que desfogarte en sueños.

Sanji intentó mantener la compostura, aunque la vena de la frente se le empezaba a notar.

–Será por la vida sexual tan plena que tú tienes, marimo de mierda…

–Jé… apuesto a que hasta Chopper tiene más vida sexual que tú.

El rubio se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a darle una patada, pero Zoro fue más rápido y se protegió con una de las katanas sin desenvainar que descansaban en el suelo, a su lado.

Ambos permanecieron en la cama del espadachín, preparados para anticiparse a un ataque por parte del otro. Una vez se hubieron calmado, el de pelo verde volvió a sonreír socarronamente.

–Esta no es la primera vez que hablas en sueños –vio a Sanji hacer una mueca–. Sueles soñar con Nami, Robin… A veces gimes nombres de chicas que yo no conozco… Y otras noches te he oído gemir mi _nombffffff…_

El rubio se echó sobre él y le interrumpió con un feroz beso; es lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para no morirse de la vergüenza. Lo último que haría en el mundo no sería reconocer que había tenido sueños calentorros con Zoro… si no reconocer que le habían gustado.

Para gran alivio y sorpresa de Sanji, Zoro le devolvió el beso con la misma furia. Se mordieron los labios durante unos instantes y cuando el cocinero por fin despegó la boca de la del otro, se quedaron mirando con una expresión seria. El espadachín rompió el silencio.

–Sabía que te gustaba.

– ¿Y qué si me gustas?

Y volvió a besarle, esta vez sin tanta fuerza. Zoro introdujo la lengua en la boca del rubio y la saboreó. En contra de lo que se había imaginado, sólo tenía un ligero sabor a tabaco; por lo demás le supo bastante bien. Sanji le acarició el pecho con una mano y le besó la lengua. Por su parte, el espadachín le puso una rodilla en la entrepierna y le frotó, a lo que rubio jadeó y se endureció ante la sensación. Zoro se separó de su boca y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

–Te excitas enseguida ¿eh, cocinero?

El aludido pronunció algo que el espadachín no logró entender e intentó quitarle el haramaki. Zoro se sentó y se lo quitó él mismo junto a su camiseta. Esta vez fue él quien se recostó sobre el rubio y volvió a invadir su boca. Sanji se deshizo de su propia camisa y con un dedo recorrió la gran cicatriz que cruzaba el torso del espadachín, aquella que había significado la victoria de Mihawk y la peor derrota de Zoro. El de pelo verde bajó su boca de la de Sanji hasta su pecho, pasando por el cuello y la clavícula. Acarició los bien marcados pectorales del rubio y éste gimió. Zoro sonrió.

–Yo creía que eras un cocinero pervertido… pero mujeriego.

–Si ahora se me pusiese a tiro cualquier mujer –contestó Sanji con los ojos cerrados y con voz entrecortada–, te dejaría aquí tirado y cachondo perdido.

–Perdona, pero el que está ahora mismo cachondo perdido eres tú –y le desabrochó el cinturón a Sanji.

El espadachín bajó hasta el ombligo para besarlo y aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones y los bóxers de una sentada. Sanji sonrió debido al cosquilleo que sentía en la barriga. Zoro bajó hasta su vientre y el otro le puso una mano en la cabeza, con el corazón yéndole a cien por segundo. Pero el de pelo verde subió para besarle el cuello, destrozando las ilusiones que se había hecho Sanji.

–Eres un pervertido.

El rubio no dijo nada y le acarició la espalda, clavándole un poco las uñas. No podía aguantar más, así que también le quitó a él los pantalones y los bóxers.

El cocinero quería volver a recuperar el control y rodó para colocarse encima de Zoro; lo que casi les cuesta un chichón, pues casi se caen de la cama.

Sanji le mordisqueó el cuello mientras que Zoro le acariciaba las nalgas y le ponía las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Fue entonces cuando el cocinero se quedó de piedra al notar una punzada de dolor: el espadachín había introducido un dedo en su interior.

– ¡Z… Zoro!

Éste le miró a los ojos.

–Pronto te dejará de doler.

–No es eso… ¡para!

Su amante frunció el entrecejo y enterró los dedos en los mechones rubios.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado ahora?

–Yo soy el hombre… ¿me entiendes?

Zoro le mordió el labio inferior y le dio la vuelta, dejándole bocabajo sobre la cama. Le pasó un brazo por el vientre y le levantó por la cadera, dejándole completamente vulnerable. Volvió a introducirle un dedo.

– ¡Para, cabrón! –Sanji intentó resistirse, pero el espadachín le había inmovilizado bien con el otro brazo mientras le besaba la espalda. Al cocinero le estaba doliendo mucho aquella intrusión y mordió la almohada para ahogar un grito.

–Como no te relajes te dolerá más –le susurró en la oreja.

–Marimo de mierda…

Para sorpresa de Sanji, pronto empezó a gustarle esa sensación. Empezó a jadear y a mover la cadera, pidiendo más. Contento con su éxito, Zoro le introdujo un dedo más, y después otro.

– ¿Lo ves, cocinero? Yo siempre tengo razón –volvió a susurrarle.

–La próxima vez seré yo el que tenga razón… ah… –contestó mientras el espadachín le lamía la cintura.

–Entonces… ¿eso significa que vas a querer una _próxima vez_?

–_Ññeeggss…_

–Tienes pinta de eyaculador precoz –bromeó Zoro–, así que no sé si me va a gustar ser el que ponga el culo esa próxima vez.

Sanji tenía una respuesta perfecta decorada con un insulto, pero se le olvidó completamente cuando Zoro sacó los dedos, se inclinó para besarle y le penetró lentamente; tragando de él un gemido de dolor/placer. Vio cómo Sanji se sonrojaba y volvía a abrazar la almohada para enterrar la cara en ella. Supo que el cocinero estaba disfrutando casi tanto como él cuando vio que volvía a mecer la cadera, siguiendo el ritmo. Entonces, para proporcionarle más placer, dirigió una mano hacia su erección y comenzó a masturbarle y acariciarle. El rubio giró la cabeza y el de pelo verde le lamió el cuello y la mejilla libre.

–Eres _tan_ estrecho, cocinero…

–Y tú tan _grande_…

Juntaron las lenguas y siguieron con su tarea hasta que las embestidas de las caderas de Zoro y de su mano alcanzaron un ritmo frenético. La habitación se llenó de los gemidos y gritos de los amantes hasta que llegó el momento en que ambos rozaron el orgasmo. Primero fue Zoro, que concluyó con un último fuerte empuje y le mordió un hombro a Sanji para evitar que el resto de la tripulación pudiese oírle. El espadachín, sin salir de su cuerpo, siguió masajeando la entrepierna de Sanji con la mano.

El cocinero tenía la boca abierta y movía las caderas desesperado, y a los diez segundos él también se vino. Zoro fue rápido y le giró la cabeza contra la almohada, pues el grito que había estado a punto de soltar se habría oído por todo el Grand Line. Zoro sonrió para sí mismo, salió del cuerpo del rubio y los dos se dejaron caer con fuerza en la cama. Sanji aún estaba jadeante y sonrojado. El de pelo verde cogió del suelo su camiseta y limpió a ambos de las pruebas que quedaban de su encuentro; después se echó al lado de Sanji, exhausto, y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cintura.

– ¿Qué, cocinero? ¿Mejor o peor que en tus sueños pervertidos? –le acarició el vientre.

El rubio sonrió.

–Dejando aparte los sueños con Nami-san… te has portado bastante mejor –se llevó la mano de su amante hacia la boca y le lamió los dedos.

–Me gustaría ver la reacción de Nami si te viese como estabas antes: desnudo y con el culo en pompa.

Sanji le miró y se sonrojó de nuevo.

–Pues a ti bien que te gustaba.

Zoro se dispuso a contestar con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios cuando oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

– ¡Oi, Sanji! ¡Prepara el desayuno! ¡Tengo hambreeeeee! –gritó Luffy.

– ¡Tenemos hambreeeeee! –le acompañó la vocecilla de Chopper.

Horrorizados, Sanji y Zoro vieron como el pomo de la puerta se bajaba.

– ¡Espera, Luffy! ¡No entréis! –gritó el cocinero.

–Mierda, ¿ya es de día? –susurró el espadachín.

Y efectivamente, se dieron cuenta de que la luz matutina bañaba la habitación. El pomo de la puerta volvió a su posición normal.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el capitán.

–Porque… estoy desnudo. Ya salgo y os preparo el desayuno.

– ¿Y qué más da? Te he visto desnudo un montón de veces.

Sanji se levantó y se empezó a vestir tan rápido como pudo.

–Hay una bandeja de galletas en la cocina, en la encimera de al lado de la nevera. Podéis coméoslas mientras me visto.

– ¡Uaahh! ¡Galletas! –oyeron que los pasos se alejaban y suspiraron aliviados.

– ¡No corras, Luffy! ¡Que yo también quiero! –gritó el reno.

Sanji terminó de calzarse y de ponerse la corbata. Por otro lado, Zoro parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

–Me voy antes de que descubran que lo de las galletas era mentira e intenten romper el candado de la nevera. ¡Y tú, vístete! –Recogió los pantalones y el haramaki del suelo y se los lanzó a la cara–. Que luego te quejas de que se te queda fría la comida.

El de pelo verde hizo oídos sordos y se estiró con un sonoro bostezo. Sanji abrió la puerta y salió.

– ¡Oi, cocinero! –le llamó Zoro.

El rubio se asomó.

– ¿Qué?

–Acuérdate de lavarte las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ^w^<strong>


End file.
